The Sekiryuutei of the Wrong Master
by akshat.jain.216
Summary: Kuoh town has two devils to administer it, and a third one who handles sexual contracts and stays out of the battling. What if Issei, due to his easily detectable sexual desire, recieves the third Devil's summoning pamphlet and ends up joining her peerage? Will Ddraig end up becoming a sex worker? As if Oppai dragon wasn't enough... and who will save Rias from Raiser?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys! While rereading the DxD light novels, specifically volume two, I was intrigued by Rias' response to when Issei worries about Asia being given a contract of lewd nature. Her answer basically implied that there has to be someone in Kuoh town to handle those lewd requests, which of course Sona and Rias won't. This points to a third devil's peerage in the town, which doesn't involve itself in combat and is only responsible for handling sexual requests...**

 **Now, Issei is the embodiment of sexual desire, so a summoning pamphlet of that third devil group reaching him actually makes sense. Unlike, of course, Rias' familiar randomly handing them out at a busy public place, and Issei getting extremely lucky to first get that and then think about Rias... Even as the method of delivering pamphlets is later retconned to using an app to track sources of greed and desire and teleport to their houses... What if the pamphlet wasn't hers but this third devil's? What if the triggering factor was his sexual fantasies before he could die?**

 **OC Alert, if it isn't obvious by now.**

 **So the idea is Issei being a part of a different peerage, which is passive non-sexually. This will make it harder for him to level up as a fighter and cause even greater ripples for Rias' peerage, since there is no Issei to save her from Raiser... So things might be expected to go downhill and set themselves right in a much harder trial.**

 **Moreover, there is an obvious lack of Switch Princess!**

 **Plus, with the idea of the OC I have come up with, even Asia might not be saved at the right time. If the DxDverse has a false start, how will Issei and co. handle it? And will he end up with a harem? Will he have the original one?**

 **At this point, even I don't know much. I'd still like if you guys read this chapter and tell if this looks fine and can develop into an entertaining story. Suggestions will be appreciated.**

...

Raynare was technically on a surveillance duty.

She silently tailed a brown-haired high-schooler as he left his school, intent on finding the reason why she could feel such a huge amount of latent power within him, which, for some reason, reeled her in. Of course, this was Dohnaseek's territory and Azazel had sent her to only keep an eye on him and prevent his Sacred Gear from awakening, by preventing him from coming in contact with any other supernatural faction for who knows how long... Basically, the worst kind of job. She had no intention of wasting her time on such trivialities when the only thing she was here to really do was secure the abandoned church and wait for the Twilight Healer to arrive before she could extract her Sacred Gear and employ it in the service of Azazel and the Grigori… so she thought anyway. But did this power mean something? Was he going to be a threat to her faction in the future? She had to find out.

"Hey Ise!" two boys, presumably his- Ise's friends, approached him at a run. "Change of plans!" announced the slightly taller and stockier one, "I just remembered my father's gonna be home early today."

"So… no watching porn on his laptop?" Ise groaned. "Come on Matsuda, don't kill the mood already! I really wanted to see the Heavenly Boobs of Aoyoshi Kitagawa!" Her target cuffed the news-bearer on his bald head. _Wait, what?_ Raynare was no stranger to the realm of perverts. Heck, almost all of Grigori had been there sometime or the other: Azazel surely was one, and a big one at that, and she herself had seduced her fair share of hopeless men in her two centuries of life after having fallen from heaven. But weren't these kids a bit too loud and open about it in such a crowded place? When she looked around herself, she was unsurprised to see all the girls pointedly looking anywhere but towards their little group.

"And to think that I was so hyped too…" The other boy, whose most striking feature was his round spectacles, agreed. "Say Ise, any chance of watching it on your TV?"

"Sure, if you don't mind Otou-san sitting with us with a bottle of Sake and Oka-san making the odd comment," he simply said. The other two boys simply shuddered. "Yeah don't remind me of that time. It was downright embarrassing even by our standards," the bald kid interjected. "There's a reason the most we can do at your home nowadays is read ecchi manga in your room, right Motohama?"

"We can always try asking out some girls…" Motohama noted hopefully. The three boys looked around, only to find out that all the girls around the had quickened their steps. Raynare herself quickly retreated and concealed herself in the shadows cast by the bridge which they had just crossed on the street to avoid notice, as she was disguised as a schoolgirl after all. The three perverts sighed. "As if that would ever work," Ise said dejectedly. "Why do the girls don't even have a proper conversation with us? It's not like we'd start groping their breasts as soon as they let their guard down."

"Say for yourself," Matsuda smirked, "I won't be so sure about me and Motohama." Sobering up, he said, "I've got too much time and no plans for today. Might just have to replay some old eroge. See you guys then." The three boys split up.

Raynare already had a plan by this point. It was obvious that this boy, even after attending a school which had much, much more girls than boys in it, had never even had a light chat with a girl. Not that he would ever be able to in the human world if he wore his 'interests' like a badge of honor. So, if she were to get closer to him she might be able to reach the bottom of the strange power housed within this probably unsuspecting human, and in case it turned out to be a strong Sacred Gear, she might be able to get another bargaining chip with Dohnaseek and the others. They did not know the point of the whole Sacred Gear extraction ritual, but they sure wouldn't like it when they find out that the point wasn't to deliver Twilight Healing for research to the Grigori, but for her to become a healer and thus an indispensable part of the Fallen Angels, and probably get closer to Azazel as a result. She contained a slight blush at the thought.

Okay then, what needs to be done needs to be done. "W-will you… um… Will You go out with me?" She said in a mock nervous voice, which was loud enough for the kid to catch.

…

Issei Hyoudou wasn't in a very good mood. His plans had just been trampled upon and his excitement for the day crumbled. When he heard a girl proposing to some guy in the background, he almost cried out of frustration. Life really wasn't fair to him. Why did girls only talk to the handsome ones like Kiba-bloody-Yuuto? Against his better judgement, he turned around to sneak a look at the lucky guy who had been proposed, only to find no one around but a beautiful girl with her long, jet black hair flowing as she ran towards him. _Wait, HIM?_ Just to make sure, he turned around, and was surprised to see no one ahead as well.

"Ise-kun! Will you go out with me?"

He was stunned. A girl asking him out? He faced the girl and was robbed off his breath. She was, simply put, beautiful. Her heart-shaped face was flushed red due to her having ran towards him, and probably due to her nervousness, and her hair was slick with sweat. She looked extremely cute. No way could this girl be interested in him. "M-me?" he stammered.

"Yes, you Ise-kun!" she replied, fidgeting.

"B-but I'm a big pervert!" Issei ended up saying without even thinking about it. Before he could curse himself for shooting down such an obvious chance to finally set his life right, the girl replied.

"So what? There is nothing wrong with being one, I am too. You know, I've seen you around a lot and I like how honest you are and how you always look like you are enjoying yourself, not to mention you have such a nice smile and I also want a boyfriend and I think we would have fun together and…" taking a deep breath, she eyed him nervously. "Um, what do you say?"

Issei decided he was in love. This girl, whoever she was, was interested in him despite knowing of his perversion, something he had never thought was even slightly possible, and she seemed to know a lot about him. Still wide-eyed, he looked towards the girl and took in her appearance. She was wearing a uniform of some school he had no idea of, and her shirt was somewhat tight, which accented the shape of her breasts. Issei's smile involuntarily turned lecherous, which the girl caught. Issei noticed that and mentally slapped himself, but the girl merely giggled. Relieved, Issei chuckled nervously while scratching his head. "Sure, er- what was your name again?"

"Amano Yuuma and thank you so much!" she happily replied. That smile stole Issei's heart yet again. "Would the Kuoh Town mall at 5 today be fine?"

"Yes!" Issei quickly agreed, overcome with bliss. "Thank you! Thank you so, so much!"

Raynare had to admit, that was quite entertaining. The boy was refreshingly straightforward, honest and wore his emotions on his face. He did doubt her early on but had been so easily swayed just by her one statement. She had to commend herself for acting so well but suspected that this might not have been worth it… given the boy's nature as she had looked till now, he might not even be capable of being a threat to the Fallen Angels even if he did unleash whatever power he had within him. But there was no harm in being sure. It wasn't as if she had anything to do till Asia Argento reached the town.

…

Issei had a spring in his step as he walked towards his home. As he approached the door, he noted a postman silently dropping yet another flier in their letterbox. Figuring that his mom might be interested in it this time, Issei took it out. It was a bright pink in color and had a crimson circle with weird runic patterns. It was nothing new. This flier was daily delivered to his (and Matsuda's, and Motohama's) house for some reason, and he already had a stack of them hidden with his porn magazines in the cardboard box. Of course, he would stash it, for what was written under the magic circle was "If your desire is strong, and if you are willing to pay the price, then this is your magical charm! Make your sexual fantasies come true!" His kind of words. He did not know what it was, but at this point, he had become desperate enough to accept any lucky charm which he came across just so that he could see a real tit. Maybe if he carried it on his date with Yuuma, something erotic might happen…? He smirked.

…

Raynare kept up her personification of one young, shy, excitable, somewhat clumsy and closet-pervert Yuuma Amano throughout the little date with the boy. Surprisingly, Ise showed an astonishing amount of self-restraint and care for her throughout, although his thoughts were often betrayed by his expression and she caught his mind straying towards lecherous ideas a lot of times. More importantly, in the time she spent with him and through always keeping some form of contact with him, she was able to ascertain that the power within him was most likely draconic. She hadn't seen a lot of dragons, but she was attracted to Azazel and hence knew a thing or two about Vali, his pet dragon. However, she also discovered traces of Devil magic from him. Tracing its source, she was able to notice a summoning circle in his pockets… and this enraged her. She had no issues with humans and could even tolerate some angels, but devils? She hated the lot. And if this boy resorted to carry devil summoning circles to a date, he had to be their regular contractor.

Azazel had only told her to ensure that his Gear remained subdued no matter what to protect his fragile human body. Technically, this was an enforced exile, though there were three other fallen angels in this small town to exchange shifts with her. But him being in devil contact changed things drastically; this wouldn't be the first time a Grigori agent killed a Sacred Gear possessor she was ordered to take care of after all… though this being a draconic Sacred Gear was interesting. She might want to force him to activate his gear and find out its value somehow… like she thought before, it may be a good bargaining chip. With that thought, she decided to act…

When they were ready to part, Raynare said, "Hey, Ise-kun?"

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date…"

"W-What is it?"

"Will you die for me?" Obviously, he wasn't going to die here. She was sure of it that if he was a devil contractor, he would wish for one to help him even if she gave him a non-fatal wound, and not only will he be reincarnated as one, she will be able to find out more about the Devil scum in charge of this small town. Being reincarnated would force his Sacred Gear to surface sooner or later, and once she found out, it would be slightly more satisfying to slay him as a devil.

The boy understandably froze. "…Eh? Pardon?"

She said, unfazed, "Will you die for me?" Laughing, she revealed her wings and finally let all her hatred for the devils and contempt for the humans associated with them bleed into her features to complete the intimidation routine. "It was fun, the time I spent with you… almost like playing house with a little child." She summoned a spear of light and impaled the kid with it before he could even follow it with his eyes. The boy screamed in pain as he slowly detected the bloody wound in his abdomen. It was a fatal wound no doubt, and he would most likely panic and end up summoning a devil before it was too late. Ise's face showed pain, confusion and anguish, as his eyes started boring into hers. "Are you… an angel? What have I done?" He rasped.

 _Angel?_ "Don't play innocent. Summon the devils you know, quick," she sneered.

"Devils?" he asked with as much energy as he could muster. "Do you mean Matsuda and Motohama? No one else I know can be a devil… Is it about our perversion?" The boy somehow jumped to such a ridiculous conclusion that Raynare was left utterly baffled. His friends weren't devils or she would have known… but why would he carry a summoning circle with him though? "What is there in your breast pocket?" She asked, wincing as she had almost sounded like a petty mugger for a moment. Ise slowly raised his arm to his pocket and pulled the pamphlet out. "Th-this was supposed to be a lucky charm that fulfils my sexual desires… b-but why?"

Raynare had an intense urge to face-palm. She had let herself been so carried away in her hatred for devils that she hadn't even thought to verify if this boy even knew what that pamphlet's real purpose was. She had attacked the kid she was supposed to watch over due to no reason at all. Mind you, she wasn't averse to killing, but she did not enjoy it. And this boy was dying due to no fault of his own. Feeling somewhat ashamed, she said softly, "Sorry. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

"…Sacred, what…?" He was dying. Finding it a lost cause, Raynare slowly flew away from this scene. She hated her for this mistake, but it didn't affect her overmuch. She only had to report his death to Azazel and fabricate a cover story, and she would be fine.

…

Issei realized that he was in a serious situation. He was gradually losing consciousness, and he had already stopped feeling pain from his wound… Was he going to die like this?

This was bad! He didn't want to die yet! He didn't even understand why! He had so much left to do… he had to grow up! He had to see his parents get happy due to him somehow! He had to go to school tomorrow, and the day after as well! He had to make sure Matsuda and Motohama don't watch the Heavenly Breasts of Aoyoshi Kitagawa without him! He had to grope a real breast!

He was disgusted with himself. Even when dying, he was able to think of groping a breast? How perverted could he get… Hell, if he was going to die anyway, better be on his own terms.

 _I want to grope a breast._

He put all his concentration on fantasizing about the beautiful school idol Rias Gremory's exposed breasts…

…

Emiko stretched her lithe body after arriving from her latest contract. Sighing, she drank up another glass of water in one go- she had to keep up her health, as her body was all she had to survive. She was a shrewd devil who had risen from a poor commoner with barely any demonic energy working in her former Master's brothel to a high-class devil with a full set of evil pieces, purely based on her ability to complete contracts through pleasuring and seduction for around five thousand years of her life now. The only thing she had ever wanted was to be able to live a life full of comfort with a loving family in the human world, away from the filthy eyes of the purists and most other high-class bastards and their complicated devil politics…

The closest she had come to fulfilling this dream was when Maou Lucifer had heard of her reputation in Lilith as a 'Sex Goddess' and after her promotion, had offered her a mountain of gold for assisting her beloved sister in the small town of Kuoh. The only thing she had to do was to handle all the requests of a sexual nature received by her, and by extension, the sister of Maou Leviathan for them. No one was left disappointed by her skill, beauty and expertise, and she had perfected the use of the little magic she had in maintaining her appearance to whatever the contractor's fetish calls for…

Another summoning.

She sighed. Sure, she had exceptional stamina even for a devil. Working with humans wasn't tiring at all for her and they paid her well too, but she was too busy to even try and build a personal life. Analyzing the nature of the request, she chuckled. _Grope a breast eh? Too routine._ It was one of the three kids from Rias Gremory's school which her familiar, Hiro had tracked as sources of immense unfulfilled sexual desire so long ago… honestly, she'd have expected something much earlier and much bigger than this. She teleported to the location, which happened to be a beautiful but deserted park, and gasped, as utter shock was televised on her expressive face.

For in front of her eyes was one of those boys who was already unconscious and slowly bleeding to death. Moreover, the wound had to have been inflicted by a light spear. She was sure of it. Even if she wasn't a combatant, she had seen enough death in her time on the streets of Cyl, her birthplace, which happened to lie in the no man's land between the devil and fallen angel territories of the underworld, to recognize the tell-tale signs. From what she could tell, this human was not someone who should have attracted the supernatural; she had kept track of him as a potential client for quite long through Hiro, and knew that despite being a minor pervert, he was righteous to a fault. She could not let him die here- for one, he was too young, his dreams and desires hadn't been fulfilled yet, and, from what she had seen, he _cared_ for people and most importantly, he loved his family and friends, despite all their flaws. She refused to believe that he deserved this outcome.

She didn't really have a choice, did she? She wasn't into rating games and didn't have a peerage, and loss of one pawn would be no bother to her.

She quickly withdrew her evil pieces and pulled out a pawn. Placing it near his chest just as she had seen her master do before, she was reassured by seeing a reaction. With a mix of urgency and nervousness, she quickly surrounded herself with her demonic energy. "I, Emiko Komachi, request you to resurrect as a devil and a member of my peerage." she chanted in her melodious voice, "please rise and fulfil your dreams."

The pawn glowed and started to float towards him. More surprisingly, her other seven pawn pieces begun to show a similar reaction. Emiko was shaken beyond belief: this kid had been on her radar for at least three years now, and he was normal even until yesterday! Hiro saw him with his own eyes! And to be worth eight pieces even as a human? What was wrong with him? He must either have an extremely powerful Sacred Gear, or somehow must have a supernatural ancestor. But still, eight pieces?

It seems, however, that Maou wasn't done surprising her this day.

Even though the eight pieces had aligned themselves to the boy's chest and were showing great affinity to him, they _weren't being absorbed._ Now this was something Emiko couldn't understand... from what she had seen her master do before, It should have been done by now. Was this boy worth more than eight pawns? Somewhat desperately, she pulled out her queen, and placed it over his chest while removing the pawns in one sweep of her dexterous left hand. Again, the queen piece glowed to signify its synchronization with the human... but it didn't get absorbed. Again.

By this point, Emiko had become a bit frantic. It was a testament of the urgency of this situation as well as her growing desperation that she didn't even think for a moment before thrusting the queen piece towards a boy just to save his life. A pawn piece was alright, but was she really willing to sacrifice her only queen for a boy she wasn't even interested in? She took a deep breath to compose herself. _I don't really care,_ she reminded herself, _but I cannot let another unlucky commoner die in the crossfires of a meaningless war._ She knew it was not quite the same, but her past experiences made it impossible for her to ignore this situation, especially when, for the first time ever, she actually had the power to _do something_ about it.

This was all she needed to steel her resolve. It was not as it she actually wanted a peerage anyway. Exhaling explosively, she removed the queen piece from the boy's chest and replaced it with the greatest number of pawns she could manage: two rooks. She desperately hoped it would be enough even as the pieces started glowing and floating towards the boy. She held her breath hopefully.

Finally, the twin rooks proved enough. Honestly, even through her relief and happiness at finally being able to save an innocent life, she couldn't help but feel humbled. It was a really scathing reminder of her weak demonic powers that even to reincarnate a mere human, she had to expend her highest number of pawns. Were she any weaker, she would have failed even after that. Given as a king, she herself was worth around eight of her own pawns, this boy was going to be stronger than her.

The boy's breathing stabilized, though it was obvious that he needed healing. Given her weak demonic magic skills, she would have to perform healing through skinship for at least sixteen hours. Sighing, she teleported with him to her home, cancelled all her contracts for the day, and teleported again, this time to his house. She entered it while using her magic to instinctively cut off all the noise of her footsteps and implanted a memory on his Okaa-san which made her temporarily believe that her son was on a school trip. She laid down on his bed upstairs with him, after stripping herself and then him, to start his treatment. All this while she stayed alert as she still had to handle his father when he returned home. After summoning Hiro and asking it to keep an eye out for his Otou-san in his songbird form, she finally relaxed a bit. Her mind, however, was still in overdrive.

She was worried that given how valuable the boy was in pawns, he might not be able to live a normal life anymore. But she would not let fate strip him away from his family like it had her. This automatically ruled out trading him to Rias Gremory or Sona Sitri, who, while being good girls, were ambitious to a fault and selfish to a degree, and ten pawn pieces were too enticing to young nobles. Trading him outside Kuoh was out of the question…

The only chance he had at being able to live a normal life with his family for him might be if she kept him as a part of her peerage. What would they get out of it was unknown… he was obviously not good enough to help her in her sexual contracts, given both his looks and his nature. Should she help him draw out his power? She tried to sense his strength and was not fazed by his routine reserves of demonic energy… however, she could also sense a much stronger, untapped energy source within him. It had to be a Sacred Gear. But what Sacred Gear could make an otherwise normal human worth ten pawns? And what was this energy, which she had never felt before? Hiro quietly trilled once, to alert her of his father's arrival. Performing the necessary tasks, she finally teleported with the boy to her house. Putting her doubts aside for now, she finally fell asleep.

...

 **A/N: Whew. Got the idea out of my head and onto the site, however it is crudely written. And, as you can see, I've made... Changes. For one, Raynare has a PoV, and I've tried to at least make her look humane. I think we'll be stuck with her for much longer than canon at the moment, but I don't think Issei will have a romantic relationship with her, and I expect her to stay a villain throughout her stay.**

 **Issei, I've tried to keep him within the framework I see the LN Issei in. He isn't a complete idiot here, because in LNs, even though he's mostly supposed to be one especially early on, he sometimes shows great perceptive skills and sometimes even wins battles through cleverness. So, to handle the inconsistencies, I simply might try to make him somewhat smarter. Also, he might look less perverted than usual sometimes.**

 **Thirdly, my OC. I haven't given her a peerage as I thought it might be overkill. And I made her old. Considering devil lifespans, it is strange how the people we keep encountering again and again are in the same age group as Issei and Rias... This is another reason I was vague about Raynare's age but implied her to be old. With their magic, appearances are deceptive anyway. This automatically culls any ship hopes... Or does it?**

 **And notice that she isn't a combatant, and doesn't recognise draconic energy. Trouble up ahead, as Issei's status as Sekiryuutei will surely attract powerful opponents. By the way, will Issei's gear activate as easily as it did in canon? Let's see...**

 **There isn't shortage of ideas at this moment, but the build up time might be larger than ideal. Dunno really, anything can happen at this point. If this idea generates enough interest, I might plan a story out of it. It will be a hard job protecting the canonverse from the Khaos Legion as it is... Issei was the reason of almost all Rias' peerage's growth after all.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Will you... die for me?"_

 _Issei was impaled by the shockingly bright spear even as his attention was captured by the pair of night-black, densely feathered wings which had sprouted out of Yuuma-Chan's back. He was too surprised to even notice when a pathetic scream escaped his mouth. The pain, however brief, was intense: It was as if his insides were being burnt and torn apart. That wasn't the scary part however._

 _As the pain helped him finally regain a bit of his bearings, he dared himself to look towards his girlfriend. Wonder why his brain still insisted on calling her that. When he finally tried to meet her eyes and prepared himself to ask her to explain herself, the sight he witnessed terrified him: for the cute and sweet face of the first ever girl to say that she liked him had been replaced by a face showing such unadulterated rage that he felt his heart break._

Even as Issei woke up from his nightmare, he was sweating profusely. He still couldn't remember all of what happened at the fountain yesterday, but what he did remember felt surreal. Was the whole date a dream? He tentatively tried to feel for the spot on his abdomen where he had been struck by the strange weapon. However, what he found out was smooth skin rather than the gaping hole he remembered noticing before he passed out in the dream. It had to be one... didn't it?

That brought Issei out of his daze. Had he fallen asleep during his date?! That had to be it, as he vividly remembered everything that happened right from the moment Yuuma-chan had asked him out, and he had been to excited to even consider taking a nap at his home. He frantically looked around him even as he cursed himself for a fool and racked his brain for anything- any excuse which could convince Yuuma-chan that he didn't mean to do it and that he was enjoying their time together... Wait, where was he?

For what Issei saw was a room he had never been to before- even as his eyes left the false-plastered ceiling and took in the huge shelf filled with books- tomes rather, placed against the only brown wall which gave of a pleasant contrast with the otherwise off-white colored ones. Where could he be? Had Yuuma-chan brought him here? Was it _her_ room?

Panicking, Issei frantically looked around. Why was he here? What would Yuuma-chan's parents say if they found him laying on their daughter's bed? Issei quickly jumped out of it and freaked out noticing his state of undress. He quickly scanned the wooden-paneled floor for any sign of his clothes, and found them lying beside the bed he had just been sleeping on. Without further ado, he went on to wear them before anyone else could see him naked. However, he paused, terrified, when he noticed a small but perfectly round hole in his shirt. Did this mean... that dream... was, in fact, true?

"Are you wondering if what happened to you was real?" He heard a question from his right-hand side, in what was a soft, melodious and unmistakably female voice with a soothing timber. He found himself nodding before he could catch himself. He turned towards the source of the voice and noticed a tall and lean woman with straight, deep brown hair, which were sparsely but uniformly streaked with dark blue strands. Her face was spotless and ovular, which housed her brown eyes which were shining as if they were laughing at a joke only they had been told.

 _Beautiful,_ Issei thought, even as his eyes traveled towards her breasts. Though the view was hindered by her purple kimono laced with white floral patterns towards the bottom right, he could make out the perfectly circular shape and the large nipples with his trained eyes and a brain which had been schooled intensively by so much fanservice that it could mentally undress any beautiful women who showed even the barest amount of skin to him. He committed the image of this woman posing naked to his brain within moments of having heard her voice for the first time.

Noticing his narrowed eyes and his mouth turned into a lopsided grin, Emiko tsked, exasperated. This was to be expected however; even if Emiko had ever had any doubt that she was beautiful, it would have been cleared by the sheer amount of lecherous looks she had gotten from what was virtually the whole male population of both Japan and the underworld. The part which had seen her anyway. She cleared her throat loudly and brought the attention of her new rook back to herself.

"You shouldn't be distracted by such fickle things as beauty just after being killed." She said and gave the boy what she hoped was her best mysterious smile. _I am so making you my regular customer even if you manage to return to your normal life._

The boy's brown eyes widened comically as his hands shot up in the air defensively. "S-sorry I didnt mea- wait, I died?"

In hindsight, Emiko should have resisted the urge to make a joke when she did. The boy was spluttering incoherently and frantically looking around even as his eyes were slowly getting a hollow cast, as he probably remembered whatever had happened before she had found him. She mentally berated herself for not being tactful enough... though in her defense, she couldn't resist the temptation of making people who viewed her lecherously uncomfortable through a well-timed jab. She did it so often everyday that it had almost become second nature to her. She liked to think that her wit made her even more endearing to her clients... It wasn't as if she denied them their pleasure afterwards.

Sighing, she gestured Hiro, her bright yellow songbird familiar with a blue, white and red crest, to begin his most soothing sound. She had to introduce this boy to the supernatural world after all. Even as his high pitched but soft melody filled the air, Emiko grasped the boy's right index finger and slowly extended it towards her breast. That, predictably, caught his attention. He gasped.

"Hey, little one? My name is Emiko. What's yours?" She asked, with her voice having subconsciously blended into Hiro's song.

"Hyou-hyoudou Issei...?"

"Okay Hyoudou-san... or, may I call you Issei-kun? Wait, how about Ise-kun?" Emiko paused, as if thinking, with her right hand softly caressing the underside of her slightly pointed chin. "I like the sound of that. Okay... Ise-kun. _Calm down. Breath slowly._ That's right." She didn't even check to verify if her quarry had relaxed: she was confident enough in her abilities. "Yes. Now... I bet you want to touch my breast here, don't you?" She said, lifting his finger which was still gripped in her left hand, in between the both of them, even as Issei's gaze followed it. Her eyes lidded and her mouth curved into a seductive smile, she slowly arched her head to stare into Issei's eyes. The young boy hesitantly nodded.

"Good," she smiled cheerfully. "A man must always be honest. As a reward, I will let you touch my breast but also cup it with this right hand of yours." Issei's eyes widened even more as his face lit up. _Oh my, how happy you are._ "But before that, you will have to hear this woman ramble for a while and answer one question truthfully. This is the price this _devil_ requires for this contract." Emiko smiled at what she thought was brilliant wordplay. "So, Ise-san, are you game?"

"S-ure!" At this point, Issei was putty in her hands. This was the most she could have prepared him for the shocks she was about to deliver him.

"Okay then. My mother once told me a story about god. Mind you, I am a christian. She said that our God was the embodiment of the holy light, who, along with the beings of winds, spirits and earthly elements of fire, water and the likes, created the world out of nothing. Mind you, these beings were what became the gods of the other religions as well as the six ancient Dragon gods. Once he was done, he wished to create life. Thus he created the first angels and humans, and implanted them with a conscience, which forbid them to commit acts which the god thought was sinful."

She noticed that Issei was entranced by this little tale. Good for him. She knew that the boy had an interest in manga and anime, and thus would be receptive of the knowledge she was planning to impart on him if he believed it was another fantasy story. She blessed the soul of her late mother before continuing.

"However, the god knew that nothing is permanent, and that he wouldn't always be able to manage everything about his beloved world. Thus, he taught the first humans, Adam and Lilith, how to create life without his involvement. However, Lilith declined God's request to mate with Adam to create human life, as she did not feel inclined to do so. God wondered how was she able to disobey a direct command by him, but when he searched the conscience he had created the first two humans with, he found out that defiance wasn't prohibited by him. God was worried that if the future humans had the same conscience as Lilith, they would eventually defy him and fall to the ways of sin. This compelled him to discard Lilith as a failed creation and create Eve, a new human with a conscience which prohibited defying the teachings of God."

Issei heard, engrossed, as she pulled out her mother's ancient tome of devil fairy tales and opened it to a bookmarked page. "This didn't sit well with Lucifer, who was the angel of Justice, as what God had did to Lilith wasn't just. Now, you see, angels were privy to God's own power, and thus had a much more rigid conscience. But Lucifer, wounded by the injustice, eventually learnt to defy god, and in his wrath, became the first committer of the seven deadly sins. In his wrath, he discarded heaven and converted his holy energy into demonic. Thus, he became the first devil and the embodiment of wrath.

Lucifer, having seen god make the other angels as well as humans, chose to defy god by making a new race, which embodied the other six Deadly sins. One race was blessed with immense physical strength which required immense diets to maintain. Thus was born the embodiment of Gluttony, the Rook-devils. Another was blessed with speed so great they could grasp their objects of desire before the others. Thus were born the devil-knights, the representatives of Greed. Another race was born without any physical enhancements, which let them have all the demonic energy, which was used to enhance the bodies of the rooks and the knights, free for use as they wished. This was to allow them to accomplish their desires without even moving a muscle. Thus were born the devil-bishops, the symbols of Sloth.

To rule these three races, he created a few devils with powers of the other three types combined. Thus were born the Queens and the Kings, the embodiment of pride. He also created the commoners who had the same powers as the queen, but which could be unlocked only when they served someone else. This birthed the pawns, the symbols of envy. Finally, his creations were beautiful enough to be overcome with lust for each other. Thus was born the race of the devils, the race of the seven deadly sins.

Eventually, some angels, having a similar conscience as Lucifer, began defying God too. But, unlike Lucifer, they didn't forsake his light in anger, and thus became the world's first fallen angels. They lost their halos and their wings turned black, like that of a crow."

Issei's eyes shot wide at this description. This was all the confirmation she needed. "Eventually, even the humans, whose conscience came from Adam, began defying God and falling into sin. Desperate, God created the first human with a Sacred Gear: Jesus Christ with his Holy Grail, and sent him to earth to perform miracles in his name, and to restore humanity's faith in him. Eventually, more humans were born with Sacred gears, and they were often called the Children of God. A branch of the fallen angels, the Grigori, was formed just to track them and to help them do whatever God expected them to."

"I bet you have heard about some of this before." Issei nodded, having lost all color from his face, as his suspicions about what had actually happened yesterday were confirmed. She slowly squeezed the boy's hand and held it till she felt him relax somewhat. "However, I am not done yet. As the years passed, the angels, fallen angels and devils fought among themselves due to difference in opinions, which ultimately led to the Great War, which caused great destruction to us devils." Wondering if the boy had noticed her casual referral of them as devils by now, she added. "But that is a story for another time. What you need to know that to make up for the numbers lost in the war, Devils developed a way to reincarnate humans by providing them the powers of one of the devil races. This is why you are still alive, Ise-kun." She let her wings pop out of her back even as she felt Issei's pulse rise. Seeing her chance, she picked up her bookshelf single-handedly and threw it towards her rook. Ise quickly raised a hand to block it from hitting his face, and was surprised to note that he was able to stop the heavy-looking bookshelf without even straining his fingers! "Ise-kun, I have revived you as a rook-type devil. I am sorry, but that was the only way I could save you."

After a few, awkward moments of Issei trying to figure out what to say, Emiko sighed and gently bought his hand to her right breast. That caught his attention all right. Waiting for a few moments, she asked, "You still have to finish the other half of the deal, Ise-kun. I want to hear everything which caused you to die the way you did. I promise I'll answer all your questions after then."

She waited for her rook to compose himself, before he started recounting his experiences from yesterday. She was shocked at the method the fallen angel had used to convince the boy to lower his guard around her... and it was alarming how they were going about killing humans with sacred gears which they perhaps deemed dangerous...? She could be a rogue, she thought, but was tempted to believe that the whole faction of Fallen Angels was involved with such heinous crimes. It must be noted that Emiko had a bad habit of judging people by stereotypes, and her childhood in Cyl had soured her opinions on both Devil nobles as well as Fallen Angels. However, what happened to Ise was crueler than simply being killed.

Being as perceptive as she was, she couldn't help but notice in the way he talked about 'Yuuma-chan' that his confidence with regards to the opposite sex, which was already low to begin with, had been completely shattered. She had half a mind to berate him for falling for her so easily but she held herself back somehow. After all, whichever way she chose to look, Issei had been murdered by the first girl to ever claim to like him. He had to be scarred from this.

After he finished his piece, she gestured Hiro to quieten himself. The songbird somewhat morosely complied. _He sure does love hearing himself sing huh..._ she thought, as Hiro flew towards the kitchen, probably to devour yet another bowl of Orange juice. "Child, do not worry about her," she asked him. "I promise you, you are great the way you are. You know, we devils live for around 10,000 human years? I promise that you will find someone who will love you for yourself before you'll even know it, and you will live a happy long life."

Oh well, she had managed to step on a landmine. Again. She groaned as Issei panicked on hearing his new life expectancy... "Relax! I will teach you how to look older like a devil! I promise, you will be able to live your life as a human for as long as you want to. In fact, I owe you since it is I who made you into a devil... so I am going to teach you the basics for the next seven days... and then, I promise, you will be able to live a normal life with your family!"

She quickly pulled her hand and cupped it to her breast. _How easy it is to make him listen!_ Don't worry about it Ise, not much has changed. You'll only be able to see and work much better at night than in daytime, and you won't be able to pray or go to a place of worship. Else everything will be normal. There are no strings attached. If someone comes after you who is not a human, you just have to remember this: You are a devil and your master is 'Emiko.' Just don't forget that, and you will be fine. No one will dare harm you now that you are a devil! Yay!"

Damn. She sounded so childish when she panicked. This was something she hadn't been able to overcome... anyways, this was how her first meeting with Issei, her new rook, went.

...

 **A/N:**

 **This is the first of the seven days Issei will spend with Emiko before returning home. Lets see how much happens within the next few days...**

 **First up, I have to say that being an Indian college student and working on a fanfic doesn't go well together. I am scheduled to return to my parents for the next three months... expect few, if any, updated. On the flip side, I'll be able to plan the story well ahead, and when I write, it will be great I hope.**

 **Second, I have retconned the first chapter and make Issei consume two rooks instead of eight pawns. Reason? 1] Emiko is weaker than canon Rias even when the story starts and 2] I really want to explore how Issei works as a rook.**

 **Also, having read a lot of DxD fics, I've realised that most fics end up being just slight modifications of the original series, mostly with a different MC. I want to try and tell a fresh story, and thus, this fic can be expected to diverge a lot from canon. Especially, I expect all the time Issei spends with Emiko to change him as a person somewhat. And I plan to remove Raynare's effect on his love life fairly early.**

 **How do you feel about this chapter? Please review.**


End file.
